D pendant
The D-Pendant is a type of digital device created for Digimon Arcana only. Appearance The source of kinship between tamer and digimon. Star-shaped in appearance, its shape is actually closer to the Merkaba (Two pyramids merged together as one) with on of its points flattened for the screen. It's size is 3½ from top to bottom of the Pendant and the beaded chain varies from around 5' to 10' with the hook that is an inch long. The words Travel (Between worlds), Body (To battle with), and Mind (To focus with) are etched into it in Digi-Code around the edges of the screen.. It is made out of chrome digizoid with a Digital Crystal as it's power core which are made and can only be made by Taromon. When it is first created it's is a a simple, steel grey in color but can vary and change to a variety of different colours once it becomes linked to a tamer and digimon. No D-Pendant is the same for this reason. With it's latched chain, it can be hooked onto the tamers outfit or just kept in their pocket. On the back, there is a slot for use of 'Digital Cards', which can also be used to print them, and scan 'Bit Cards' to send or receive bits to and from other tamers. Usage There are three buttons on the D-Pendant that work much like that of a Virtual Pet that help navigate the different menus (which are marked as different icons) within the D-Pendant. Only the owner of the D-Pendant may use the D-Pendant's functions, however other tamers can slash cards through the D-Pendant being either their own or the actual D-Pendant's owner. There are several menus within the D-Pendant; * Idle Screen: after 30 seconds of not being used the D-Pendant display will turn off until the screen or the buttons are touched. * Clock (Clock Icon): Shows the current time in Protocol. At this screen one can set a timer or an alarm which will beep repeated when the timer ends or the alarm goes off. * Date (Calendar Icon): Shows the current date in Protocol, this screen also shows the weather via icon. You can not change the date however. * Weather (Sun Icon): Gives an in depth forecast of the current weather and shows the current temperature of the surrounding area like a thermometer. On this menu you can change the temperature scale to your preferred unit of measurement (ex; Celsius, Fahrenheit, etc). * Internal Storage (Backpack Icon): With this menu one can transfer items in and out of the D-Pendant. The D-Pendant can store up to 10 different items and up to 5 of the same item (consumables only) at once. Extra items can be exported to the tamers dorm room, however once exported a tamer must go to their dorm and retrieve the item if they wish to put it back in the D-Pendant. You cannot store living things within the D-Pendant nor can you store overly-large items. * Digimon (Heart Icon): Shows a pixel image of your partner (at their currently level), their current HP, MP, any stat changes (positive or negative), or any status they currently have. * Map (compass icon): Choosing this will result in the screen creating a holographic pop up of the surrounding area. It will also show icons of near by digimon, tamers, and partner digimon if they are in range, however tamers and wild digimon will appear the same on the D-Pendant. Depending on the level or other important quests, there will be markers to show near-by D-Pendants and point the tamer towards their partner digimon if they go off radar. * (Unlocked with Champion quest) Communication (speech bubble Icon): Can connect to registered D-Pendants to send a message to or open voice communications with if they're close enough. A D-Pendant can naturally communicate to and from the partner digimon without upgrades as long as they are in range of each other and without obstruction. * Bit Transfer (Bit Icon): Shows current amount of Bits owned on screen. It also gives the option to trade or give bits to other tamers; just enter the desired amount and swipe the bit card through to complete the transfer. * Data Scanning (Bull's Eye Icon): After selecting this icon, you must hold up and point the D-Pendant screen towards the digimon you would like to scan, when the scan is complete you will receive varied information from it. Depending on the amount of info gathered a hologram will show the information and image of the digimon, much like the partner digimon's section. If you scan a digimon of whose card you have used before the D-Pendant will bring up full information on the said scanned digimon. For more information on Scanning see Scanning . * Card Function (Card Icon): Keeps track of the cards you have used in the past as well as your partner digimon's info, which you can then print into usable cards for others to use. Functions It's small touch screen is used for simple functions: * Teleport tamer/digimon to Protocol Server * Shows the time * Keep track of scanned data * Tracks other nearby D-Pendants (is unlocked by doing the Purification Quest) * Displays battle data for partner digimon * Tracks distance between tamer and partner (is unlocked by doing the Armor Quest) * Create duplicates of your partner digimon's Digital Card for trade * Sends and receives messages from connected digimon and D-Pendants (is unlocked by doing the Champion Quest) * Scans digimon - for information on how scanning works see Rolls Functions with an assistance of a Digital Card: * Digivolves partner digimon ** Champion Evolution ** Digi-Mental Cards * Can purify corrupted/glitched digimon ** Data Purification * Can effect Tamer appearance data ** Style Change * Can effect digimon appearance and attack data, and abilities ** Nature Change ** Abilities For features that include sending/receiving messages to/from other tamers or tracking them, the characters need to have met in-character at least once - when two D-Pendants are close enough, the devices automatically exchange some information which enables you to communicate with or track others, for this to work both D-Pendants must have these features unlocked. Storage D-Pendants have a limited storage for items can be digitized and stored in the D-Pendant or send to the Bunkers. There are two forms of storage that the D-Pendant provides: Internal Up to ten items (stacks) can stored internally for ready-use. Unless otherwise specified, most items of the same kind can stack to save up inventory, a maximum of 5 items per stack is allowed (5x Tiny Meat = 1 stack). They must be stored during purchase or while at the bunkers. External Items past the 10 (stacks) limit are sent to the bunkers to store through later. Items can also be just sent there directly if the Internal storage is not full. Items such as a Back Pack or Briefcase can be used to to hold additional items as well. Charms Charms are special items that may provide you with a boost to a skill. D-Pendants can have one charm attached to it. Images DPendantComToni.png|Toni's D-Pendant|link=Toni Spatz DPendant-Etsuko.png|Etsuko's D-Pendant|link=Etsuko_Kawaguchi Elijah - D-Pendant.png|Eli's D-Pendant|link=Elijah_Jiang D-penedar.png|Takeru's D-Pendant|link=http://digimon-arcana.wikia.com/wiki/Takeru_Miyamoto DPendantMilos.png|Milos's D-Pendant|link=Milos_Petrakis D pendant.png|Zeke's D-Pendant|link=Zeke_Matador D-pendant.png|Kaguya's D-Pendant|link=Kaguya_Chessmon D-Pendant.png|Cole's D-Pendant|link=Cole_Santos D-pendant darya transparent.png|Darya's D-Pendant|link=http://digimon-arcana.wikia.com/wiki/Darya_Mendes Jay digivice.png|Jay's D-Pendant|link=http://digimon-arcana.wikia.com/wiki/James_Moore Category:Items Category:Accessories Category:Key Item